Unfair
by fanfiction-reader94
Summary: I woke up in my bed and felt like this was the first time I'd slept in weeks. I sat up and thought over the past two weeks. Gabriella thinks her life is unfair, so therefore the title Unfair. This is my first story and one-shot. I hope people like it.


This is my first fanfic and I hope people like my one-shot. Tell me what you all think.

**Unfair**

**I woke up in my bed and felt like this was the first time I'd slept in weeks.**

**I sat up and thought over the past two weeks.**

My name is Gabriella. I am a 17 year old girl. And this is my story.

My mother just got divorced and got herself a new boyfriend on the same day she signed the papers. He didn't care about anybody. He moved in with us, only a week after he met my mother. Every time my mother was with him, he acted like a nice person, a gentleman. But when she was not around, he was rude, mean and violent. He hit me, and it even looked like he enjoyed seeing me suffer. He treated me like crap and doesn't care if I was dead or alive. I tried to tell my mother, but she didn't believe me.

Last week, he brought home two of his friends. The second they came in to our house, they were totally checking me out. I was freaked out, and went up to my room and pretended I didn't care.

Three days ago, the same guys came back to our house. This time they went up the stairs and into my room. It was late, and they were slowly taking off their clothes. They went to my bed and took one of their socks and put it in my mouth covering it with a duck tape over to silence my screams. I was raped that night. I didn't know how I could live with myself. I felt dirty and no matter how many times I showered, I couldn't help feeling dirty.

The day after, I told my mother what happened, but she wouldn't listen to me. The more she was with her new boyfriend, the more she was becoming like him. Sure, he was mean and hit me, but she was totally ignoring me, which was also a crime. I ended up being grounded because I was rude to her boyfriend. I sat in my room the rest of that day, thinking. In only two weeks, everything had changed; my mother with a new boyfriend, who was hitting me, the two friends raping me now and then, and my mother ignoring me. She didn't care about me anymore. I felt sad and was hurting, inside and out. I hated my life. Everything was so unfair. Every time I tried to call the police and hoped to get the boyfriend and his two friends to jail, I ended up with a swollen lip and a black eye.

I woke up yesterday to a very silent house. It was too silent to be true. Normally my mother would be making food in the kitchen or banging at doors and yelling from the boyfriend and his two friends. I went down to the kitchen, no one was there. That was odd. I went through the rest of the house and searched for my mom, the new boyfriend or the two friends. It felt strange searching for someone I hated and actually didn't want to see. I felt like today was my only chance to get out of the house. I took my scooter and drove to the nearest police station, where I reported the boyfriend and his two friends for abuse and rape. Apparently, the three of them had a record of child abuse and stealing. I had to describe them and answer too many questions which started with how, when, where and why. After a long day at the police station, I drove home. My mother, the boyfriend and his two friends were home too. Perfect, I thought. I was watching happily, the boyfriend and his two friends being dragged away to different police cars. I felt like I was at the top of the world.

That day was probably the happiest day of my life. I went up to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next day, which leads me to now. I was smiling thinking about last night's event. I was truly happy and no one could ever take my happiness away from me now. And if my mother ever gets herself a new boyfriend nearly as bad as the last one, I am ready. They can only fear what I have in mind. They should be prepared for the worst, because I will have my revenge.

**THE END. **

**I am sorry for my mistakes. This is my first fanfic and probably the last. I just wanted to show what I can do.**

**-fanfiction-reader94**


End file.
